Die andere Seite der Medaille
by Schneeflocke77
Summary: Dies soll keine schöne Fanfiktion werden, die den rosa Glanz der HPWelt widerspielget, sondern eine, die sich damit befaßt, wie es auch anders für Harry nach Voldemorts Vernichtung hätte weitergehen können...


-1Die andere Seite der Madaille

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere und Handlungsorte dieser Fanfiktion gehören JKR. Ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiktion kein Geld, sondern schreibe sie nur, weil ich mit dem Ende der HP-Reihe, wie es JKR gewählt hat, nicht ganz glücklich bin.

Diese Fanfiktion spielt nach Bd. 7 und ist folglich ein Spoiler. Wer dieses Buch also noch nicht gelesen hat und sich die Spannung erhalten möchte, bitte nicht lesen. Dies gilt auch für Leser unter 12.

1. Gefallener Held

Ihre Schritte hallten dumpf auf dem hellen Laminat, der den Fußboden des Wohnzimmers bedeckte. Ihr Weg führte sie direkt zur Hausbar, wo sie nach einem Weinglas griff und dieses mit einem Rotwein füllte, von dem sie auch den ersten Schluck trank, während ihre Hand den Schrank wieder verschloss.

Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen nahm Sarah York auf dem Sessel vor dem Fernseher Platz, warf ihre Schuhe von ihren Füßen und ließ ihre Beine den Weg über die Kante des Tisches finden, ehe sie die Augen schloß und den Kopf zurück in das weiche, beigefarbene Polster finden ließ. Ihre Gedanken flogen wild durcheinander und bereiteten ihr recht unangenehme Kopfschmerzen, als diese wieder zurück gingen zum heutigen Nachmittag.

Der Tag der Psychologin hatte angefangen wie jeder andere auch, nichts besonders spektakuläres. Bis sie mit einem neuen Patienten bekannt gemacht worden war…

Gute 6 Stunden zuvor, Universitätsklinik, London

"Setzen Sie sich doch bitte", bat Sarah den jungen Mann, der gerade ihr Büro betrat und sie hierdurch veranlaßte, ihren Blick zu heben. Ein dankbares Lächeln lag in ihrem Gesicht, als sie dem Pfleger zunickte, der nun seine Hand vom Arm des vielleicht 20-Jährigen nahm, nachdem dieser auf dem bequemen Sessel, der Sarahs gegenüberstand, Platz genommen hatte.

Die Ärztin wartete einen Moment, bis sie alleine war mit dem jungen Mann, der vor drei Tagen beschlossen hatte, seinem Leben selbst ein Ende zu bereiten, in dem er sich vor einen LKW geworfen hatte. Wie viel Glück im Spiel gewesen war, dass dieser LKW wie durch einen Zauber noch rechtzeitig bremste und der Mann nur leichte Verletzungen davon getragen hat, vermochte sie gar nicht in Worte zu fassen.

Schnell schon sie diese Gedanken wieder zur Seite, war es doch nicht ihre Aufgabe die genauen Umstände des Unfalls zu beleuchten, sondern herauszufinden, was den Jungen, der etwa in dem Alter ihres jüngsten Sohnes war, dazu bewogen hat eine so schwerwiegende Entscheidung zu treffen und natürlich würde sie alles tun, um ihm zu helfen einen anderen Weg zu finden, weiterleben zu können.

"Guten Tag Mr. Potter, mein Name ist Sarah York", stellte sie sich nun erst einmal vor, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht, ihren Blick nun auf die Augen ihres Gegenüber lenkend. Dabei mußte sie feststellen, dass dessen Augen trüb wirkten, als wäre er gar nicht richtig da, versunken in seiner eigenen Welt. Daß er bislang mit keiner Geste oder gar einem Wort auf sie reagiert hatte, untermauerte ihren Verdacht, dass es sehr schwer werden könnte in die Welt dieses jungen Mannes vorzudringen, in welche dieser sich offensichtlich zurück gezogen hatte.

Als auch auf ihre Vorstellung keine Reaktion kam, nickte sie nur und legte die Mappe Mr. Potters auf den kleinen Tisch, der neben ihrem Sessel stand, faltete die Hände in den Schoß und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück. "Wie geht es Ihnen denn heute Harry? Haben Sie noch Schmerzen?"

'Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung was Schmerzen sind…' Zum ersten Mal, seit er den Raum betreten hatte, sah Harry die etwa 50-jährige Frau an, die ihn aus braunen, warm wirkenden Augen heraus ansah. 'Du hast noch nie den Cruciatus gefühlt, du hast deine Freunde nicht sterben sehen, was weißt du schon von Schmerzen?' Sich diese Gedanken nicht anmerken lassend, schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Der ein oder andere Kratzer brannte noch, aber das spürte er kaum. So wie er so vieles schon gar nicht mehr spürte.

Sarah seufzte leise. Es brauchte immer seiner Zeit, bis die Patienten sich so weit öffneten, dass sie über das sprachen, was ihnen in der Seele brannte, was sie Glauben machte, dass ihr Leben keinen Sinn mehr haben würde. Es war immer etwas anderes, so wie jeder Mensch eben anders war, aber irgend etwas an diesem Mr. Potter machte ihr trotz ihrer jahrelangen Erfahrung fast Angst. Selten zuvor hatte sie eine derartige… Gleichgültigkeit in den Augen eines Menschen gesehen wie in diesen. Die Untersuchungen hatten ergeben, dass er zum Zeitpunkt des Unfalls nicht unter Drogen gestanden hat, und natürlich konnte er hier in der Klink auch an keine heran kommen, so dass ein etwaiger Drogenkonsum nicht die Ursache für die Trübung seines Blickes sein konnte. Dennoch sah man ihm deutlich an, was er seinem Körper in den letzten Monaten und vielleicht schon Jahren zugemutet haben mußte. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen, war blaß und leblos wie die Augen, die sie starr ansahen. Er war dünn, viel zu dünn. Selbst die Krankenhauskleidung wirkte an ihm wie ein besserer Kartoffelsack in Übergröße.

Während sie ihn so ansah, fiel ihr Blick auf eine eigentümliche Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die schon verblasst aber dennoch gut sichtbar war.

"Wollen Sie mir erzählen, wie Sie zu dieser Narbe an Ihrer Stirn gekommen sind?" Sarahs Stimme klang ruhig, während sie diese Frage aussprach. Sie wollte nur einen Ansatz finden, etwas aus der Vergangenheit dieses jungen Mannes, um mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen. Nie hätte sie mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet, die sich nun vor ihren Augen abspielte. Binnen weniger Augenblicke war der Blick Harrys nicht mehr leer, sondern wirkte gehetzt, ängstlich fast, während er sich in rascher Abfolge nach rechts und links umsah, sich in den Stuhl drängte und sie deutlich sehen konnte, dass er einfach nur Angst hätte. "Mr. Potter…!" Sofort war Sarah auf den Beinen, überbrückte die wenigen Schritte, die sie von dem anderen Sessel trennten, und richtete ihren Blick eindringlich auf ihren Patienten, während sie ihn an den Oberarmen faßte und ruhig auf ihn einsprach. "Es ist gut, Mr. Potter. Niemand ist hier, nur wir beide. Sehen Sie? Die Tür ist geschlossen, niemand kann herein, ohne dass wir es bemerken, Sie sind vollkommen sicher…" Langsam hob sie ihre Hand, strich ihm durch das Haar, um nur wieder Ruhe in den Geist des jungen Mannes zu bekommen, dessen Atmung sich unter diesen Berührungen auch tatsächlich wieder normalisierte.

Harry sah sich um. Die Narbe, sie wusste von seiner Narbe. Sie hatte ihn darauf angesprochen, aber woher wusste sie…? Er fühlte, wie sein Puls sich sprunghaft beschleunigte, er jede Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor, der unkontrolliert zu zittern begann, während kalte Angst ihm in die Glieder kroch. Doch dann, dann fühlte er eine warme Hand auf seinem Körper, eine Hand, die ihm tröstend durch die Haare strich. Hörte eine Stimme, die beruhigend auf ihn einsprach. Aber sie wusste doch nicht, wie konnte sie so sicher sein, dass er keine Angst haben mußte? Sie ahnte doch nicht einmal, welche Kräfte er besaß, dass jeden Moment ein Todesser diese Tür hereinkommen könnte, sich durch nichts und niemanden aufhalten lassen würde und dann, dann würde ihn der grüne Strahl doch noch treffen. Der Todesfluch, dem er seit 19 Jahren immer wieder irgendwie entkommen war.

"Sie finden einen überall, überall! Man kann sich nicht verstecken, keine Chance. Sie… wollen sich sicher an mir rächen, weil ich ihn getötet habe. Ich habe ihn vernichtet, ich, Harry Potter! Ich war, es, ICH!"

Sarahs Augen weiteten sich und nur mit Mühe konnte sie dem Drang widerstehen, einige Schritte von Harry zurück zu weichen. Doch sie nahm sich zusammen, suchte seinen Blick, und erklärte noch einmal: "Sie sind hier sicher Mr. Potter. Niemand wird sie hier finden oder gar töten. Niemand, das können Sie mir glauben…"

Harry hatte sich langsam wieder gefangen, ließ die zuvor angespannten Schultern wieder schlaff nach unten hängen und suchte mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln den Blick dieser Frau. "Sie haben doch keine Ahnung", flüsterte er leise, "Sie haben alle getötet, jeden einzelnen Menschen, der mir was bedeutet hat und am Ende werden sie mich töten und wissen Sie was? Es wird nicht einmal jemand merken, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin…"

Nickend ließ die Frau nun Harrys Schulter los, atmete noch einmal tief durch, während sie sich bemühte, seine Worte in einen sinnvollen Zusammenhang zu bringen. Er hatte jemanden getötet? Nun, möglich war es, aber wer sollte sich deswegen an ihm rächen wollte, vor allem, warum so viele und wen hatten diese Menschen zuvor getötet? Sarah vermochte hierauf keine Antwort zu finden, so dass sie beschloss, zumindest den Versuch zu unternehmen, noch ein wenig Licht ins Dunkle zu bringen.

"Sie haben also jemanden getötet…? Vernichtet sagten Sie?" Wieder ging ihr Blick zu der Akte, aber nein, sie hatte darin keinerlei Daten außer den medizinischen und den Namen dieses jungen Mannes finden können. Sonst nichts, also folglich auch nichts, das auf eine Haftstrafe oder Verurteilung hingedeutet hätte.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Sarah geglaubt, in die Augen des jungen Mannes wäre etwas Leben zurück gekehrt, hatte sie geglaubt, ein Aufblitzen darin sehen zu können, doch nun waren sie wieder nur trüb, ausdruckslos, leer.

"Ich habe dafür gelebt, ihn zu töten", antwortete Harry ihr leise, ohne jede Emotionen in der Stimme. Es war eine Tatsache, ein der vielen Tatsachen, mit denen er sich in den letzten drei Jahre mit gnädiger Hilfe von Alkohol und anderen Drogen, abgefunden hatte. "Nur dafür haben sie mich am Leben gehalten, weil nur ich es tun konnte…"

Sarah fühlte einen dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals entstehen. Weniger die Worte Mr. Potter waren es, die eine Gänsehaut über ihren Körper ziehen ließen, als vielmehr dieser Ausdruck vollkommener Hoffnungslosigkeit in seiner Stimme, dieselbe Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sich auch in seinen Augen widerspiegelte.


End file.
